


Русификация главной страницы

by SunnyDay31



Series: Архив на русском [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: CSS, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Guides, HTML, site skin, Русский | Russian, гайд, оформление, русский на ао3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyDay31/pseuds/SunnyDay31
Summary: Добавим немного кириллицы на главную страницу archiveofourown
Series: Архив на русском [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856011
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Русификация главной страницы

Продолжаем отвоевывать своё право на русский интерфейс. В этот раз причешем главную страницу.

Так же, как и в прошлый раз приведу свою интерпретацию заголовков. Если какой-то из них вас не устраивает, вы всегда можете вставить свой. Для этого замените содержимое кавычек в соответствующей строке (пробелы и другие символы тоже необходимо вставлять юникодом).

Find your favorites - Поиск в избранном

News - Новости

All news - Все новости

Tweets - Твиты

Is it later already? - Уже достаточно поздно?

Some works you've marked for later. - Некоторые работы, помеченные "Прочитать позже"

My History - Моя история

Unread messages - Непрочитанные сообщения

The latest unread items from your inbox. - Последние непрочитанные сообщения

Способ первый: Дополнение заголовков переводом. Он не потребует от вас никаких дополнительных действий. Просто скопируйте в ваш текущий скин.

> .favorite.module.odd .heading:after {
> 
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\043e\0438\0441\043a\0020\0432\0020\0438\0437\0431\0440\0430\043d\043d\043e\043c"; /* - Поиск в избранном*/
> 
> }
> 
> .latest.news.module .title:after {
> 
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\041d\043e\0432\043e\0441\0442\0438"; /* - Новости*/
> 
> }
> 
> .random.readings.module.odd .title:after {
> 
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\0423\0436\0435\0020\0434\043e\0441\0442\0430\0442\043e\0447\043d\043e\0020\043f\043e\0437\0434\043d\043e\003F"; /* - Уже достаточно поздно?*/
> 
> }
> 
> .random.readings.module.odd p.note:after {
> 
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\041d\0435\043a\043e\0442\043e\0440\044b\0435\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b,\0020\043f\043e\043c\0435\0447\0435\043d\043d\044b\0435\0020\00AB\041f\0440\043e\0447\0438\0442\0430\0442\044c\0020\043f\043e\0437\0436\0435\00BB"; /* - Некоторые работы, помеченные «Прочитать позже»*/
> 
> }
> 
> .latest.tweets.module .heading:after {
> 
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\0422\0432\0438\0442\044b"; /* - Твиты*/
> 
> }
> 
> .latest.news.module .link a:after { content: "\0020\2012\0020\0412\0441\0435\0020\043d\043e\0432\043e\0441\0442\0438";} /* - Все новости*/
> 
> .random.readings.module.odd .link a:after { content: "\0020\2012\0020\041c\043e\044f\0020\0438\0441\0442\043e\0440\0438\044f";} /* - Моя история*/

Маленький кусочек, ранее незамеченный мной

> .latest.messages.module .heading:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041d\0435\043f\0440\043e\0447\0438\0442\0430\043d\043d\044b\0435\0020\0441\043e\043e\0431\0449\0435\043d\0438\044f"; /*Непрочитанные сообщения*/  
>  }
> 
> .latest.messages.module p.note:after {  
>  content:  
>  "\0020\2012\0020\041f\043e\0441\043b\0435\0434\043d\0438\0435\0020\043d\0435\043f\0440\043e\0447\0438\0442\0430\043d\043d\044b\0435\0020\0441\043e\043e\0431\0449\0435\043d\0438\044f"; /*Последние непрочитанные сообщения*/  
>  }
> 
> .latest.messages.module .link a:after {   
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\0412\0445\043e\0434\044f\0449\0438\0435";/* Входящие*/  
> }  
> 

Способ второй: С перекрытием текста. Если вы используете отличную от стандартной цветовую схему, вам нужно будет заменить все "#ffffff" на цвет фона (background) вашей темы.

>   
>  .favorite.module.odd .heading:after {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  left: 0;  
>  top: .55em;  
>  max-height: 1em;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  content: "\041f\043e\0438\0441\043a\0020\0432\0020\0438\0437\0431\0440\0430\043d\043d\043e\043c"; /*Поиск в избранном*/  
>  }
> 
> .latest.news.module .title:after {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  left: 0;  
>  top: .5em;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  max-height: 1em;  
>  content: "\041d\043e\0432\043e\0441\0442\0438"; /*Новости*/  
>  }
> 
> .random.readings.module.odd .title:after {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  left: 0;  
>  top: .55em;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  max-height: 1em;  
>  content: "\0423\0436\0435\0020\0434\043e\0441\0442\0430\0442\043e\0447\043d\043e\0020\043f\043e\0437\0434\043d\043e\003F"; /*Уже достаточно поздно?*/  
>  }
> 
> .random.readings.module.odd p.note:after {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  right: 0;  
>  left: 0;  
>  top: 3em;  
>  bottom: 0;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  content: "\041d\0435\043a\043e\0442\043e\0440\044b\0435\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b,\0020\043f\043e\043c\0435\0447\0435\043d\043d\044b\0435\0020\00AB\041f\0440\043e\0447\0438\0442\0430\0442\044c\0020\043f\043e\0437\0436\0435\00BB"; /*Некоторые работы, помеченные «Прочитать позже»*/  
>  }
> 
> .latest.tweets.module .heading:after {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  left: 0;  
>  right: 0;  
>  top: .5em;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  max-height: 1em;  
>  content: "\0422\0432\0438\0442\044b"; /*Твиты*/  
>  }  
>  .latest.news.module .link a:after {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  right: 0;  
>  top: 1.45em;  
>  max-height: 1em;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  font-size: 1.1em;  
>  content: "\0412\0441\0435\0020\043d\043e\0432\043e\0441\0442\0438"; /*Все новости*/  
>  }  
>  .random.readings.module.odd .link a:after {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  right: 0;  
>  top: 1.45em;  
>  max-height: 1em;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  font-size: 1.1em;  
>  content: "\041c\043e\044f\0020\0438\0441\0442\043e\0440\0438\044f"; /*Моя история*/  
>  }

Маленький дополнительный кусочек:

> .latest.messages.module .heading:after {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  left: 0;  
>  right: 0;  
>  top: .5em;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  max-height: 1em;  
>  content: "\041d\0435\043f\0440\043e\0447\0438\0442\0430\043d\043d\044b\0435\0020\0441\043e\043e\0431\0449\0435\043d\0438\044f"; /*Непрочитанные сообщения*/  
>  }
> 
> .latest.messages.module p.note:after {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  right: 0;  
>  left: 0;  
>  top: 3em;  
>  bottom: 0;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  content:  
>  "\041f\043e\0441\043b\0435\0434\043d\0438\0435\0020\043d\0435\043f\0440\043e\0447\0438\0442\0430\043d\043d\044b\0435\0020\0441\043e\043e\0431\0449\0435\043d\0438\044f"; /*Последние непрочитанные сообщения*/  
>  }
> 
> .latest.messages.module .link a:after {   
> content: "\0412\0445\043e\0434\044f\0449\0438\0435";/* Входящие*/  
> position: absolute;  
> right: 0;  
> top: 1.45em;  
> max-height: 1em;  
> background: #ffffff;  
> font-size: 1.1em;  
> }   
> 


End file.
